1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to an electronic apparatus including an illumination device, and a method of manufacturing an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses include light emitters.
In some instances, such light emitters are enclosed in a housing, such as a panel, that functions as a casing for an electronic apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2002-64283 and No. 2004-7262 disclose processing techniques applicable to mobile phones.